


You with the Sad Eyes

by EstelweNadia



Series: WinterHawk 2017 Valentine Prompts [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Gets a Hug, Clint Barton Has Issues, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecure Clint, Kisses from Cupid, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelweNadia/pseuds/EstelweNadia
Summary: Prompt: Person A and Person B both want the last box of chocolates.Clint was determined to get that last box of chocolates, because of a promise Clint had made (and nearly forgot, but thank goodness he didn't) but someone else had been eyeing the same thing.





	

Clint had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something really important.

It had been bugging him since he left for work, forgotten during work, and now, after he knocked off from work, it had returned with gleeful vengeance.

Tried as he might Clint just couldn't put a finger to what he could have possibly forgotten.

He resisted the urge to bang his head against the window of a nearby shop. He was such a hopeless case it wasn't even funny anymore. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to survive all these years being a human disaster he was.

Shaking his head, Clint threw his gaze out towards the streets, where he saw couples everywhere - walking hand in hand, exchanged kisses under a streetlight, gifting one another with gifts... Ah, that's right. Valentine's Day. Clint wondered what it felt like to be that close to someone.

Well, he used to, once upon a time. He was that close to people he thought that they were the one for him, but really, he should have known better. Nobody would want a disaster for a boyfriend. So why would this time be any better? He had already screwed something up before anything even started between them. If his feelings were reciprocated, that is.

A commotion outside a chocolate shop caught his attention. There was apparently a Valentine's Sale? People were seen walking out of the shop looking pleased and relieved, carrying paper bags showing off their purchases.

The brand name emblazoned on the paper bag triggered something in Clint's memory.

* * *

_"It's been a long time since I've eaten Royce' chocolates," Bucky said one afternoon, the tone of his voice wistful. "Particularly Champagne (Pierre Mignon) from the Nama Chocolate series. It brings about a certain good memory."_

_Clint had arched a teasing eyebrow then. "What good memory?"_

_Bucky shot him a withered look but there was something unreadable in his dark eyes. "Classified."_

_"Fine, whatever," Clint shrugged. "I'll get it for you, okay, so stop looking so sad. You're worse than Steve."_

_Bucky didn't rise to the bait, which was very uncharacteristic of him. Instead his eyes looked hopeful, and Clint tried hard to quell the warmth that rose from within of his being. **Aww, Clint, no**._

_"Really?" Shit, the wavering hopeful voice to go with the hopeful expression did Clint's heart absolutely no good. **Aww, heart, no**._

_"Yes, Bucky," Clint found himself saying, "I promise."_

* * *

Oh shit.

Royce'.

If Clint didn't hurry...

Clint bolted towards the shop, squeezing through throngs of people with a breathless repetition of " _Sorry_ " and " _Excuse me_ ". Even when he's still fighting his way in, his sharp eyes were rapidly combing the shop for a particular dark green box..

Ah, there it was! And there was only one left!

But something else caught the periphery of his vision - a figure nearby who was also eyeing the same thing.

No!

With a last burst of strength, Clint broke free from the crowd and sprang towards the lone box, putting every scrap of speed into his feet, his arm reaching out desperately.

His hand landed on the box the same time another hand landed on it.

"Let go!" Clint snarled, tugging at the box as hard as he could without damaging it. He thought of Bucky's sad eyes and his efforts doubled. "I saw it first and I got to it first, so it's mine!"

"Clint?!"

Huh, what? Why did that voice sound familiar? Clint only imagined Bucky's sad eyes. Did he imagine hard enough that Bucky actually became real?

Cautiously Clint raised his gaze. He stared harder, then blinked. And blinked again. Bucky blinked back at him.

"Bucky?!" Clint did a double take, knowing he sounded as shocked and incredulous as he felt. But he still didn't let go of the damned box, points to him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Getting the chocolates, of course," If Bucky felt amused he didn't show it, but the tone of his voice nearly did. "Would you kindly let go so I can get it and be on my way?"

"No." Clint tightened his grip, feeling stupid but still unwilling to give in. Even though the person he was actually going to buy the chocolates for was fighting for the same box. "I'm getting it for someone."

Bucky narrowed his gaze. He gave the box an experimental tug, only to have Clint resisting. "Well, then you're shit out of luck because I'm going to get this for someone."

Oh.

Something dark and ugly - Jealousy? Despair? - reared its ugly head but Clint swallowed and forced it down. It was only right that Bucky had someone to give the chocolates to. It was probably Steve, or Nat, or maybe someone else Clint didn't even know. It couldn't possibly be him, because everyone knew what a car crash he was, and Bucky wouldn't even want to be with someone like him.

There was a brief clash of indomitable wills, but the more Clint stared into Bucky's gorgeous gray eyes, the more he felt his own resolve weakening. Slowly he relinquished his hold on the box and instead pushed it towards Bucky, keeping his gaze down onto his worn Converse shoes.

"Here, you can have it," Clint said, forcing his voice to sound as cheerful as he certainly did not feel. "I was going to give it to you anyway, just as I've said I would."

_This Valentine, I'm giving you my heart, but the very next day, you'll give it away._

Clint turned around to leave, not wanting to see Bucky anymore because Bucky just became yet another thing Clint couldn't have, besides that stupid chocolate and the many people and things Clint had yearned for but couldn't get, that even when Clint had managed to obtain them, they didn't stay for long.

Clint had never hated his life and himself any more than he did right now.

Angrily Clint wiped his tears away.

"Clint."

Bucky was standing in front of him, carrying the paper bag of his purchase, the box of chocolates undoubtedly safe inside. He was holding it out towards Clint, which Clint didn't understand why.

"That someone I wanted to give this chocolate to?" Bucky said gently, "I was going to give it to you."

Clint gaped, blinking stupidly at Bucky.

"The good memory I've mentioned," Bucky continued, seeing that Clint still had no idea what was going on, "That mission in Japan, remember?"

Clint might have forgotten where he kept his socks or what he was supposed to get for the team's takeout dinner, or the items in his grocery list but he would never forget the missions and assignments he had been on. In fact, he could recall them in edetic detail.

"You were all scowly and grumpy and Winter Soldiery while waiting for target," Clint went thoughtful, then brightening up once he realized what Bucky was getting to. "I offered you the only thing I had at the moment.."

" _"It is supposed to be Snickers but I only have Royce' with me, so it will have to do. It definitely taste way better than the protein bars they've given us,"_ " Bucky quoted back at him, quirking a grin. "So you offered me the chocolate."

* * *

  _"Hey, Bucky, have a Royce'."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you turn into a scowly, grumpy and Winter Soldiery when you're hungry."_

_"I do not, and I am not hungry."_

_Clint pushed the chocolate towards him. "Come on. Try it. Just a little bit. You won't regret it, I promise."_

_Bucky narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but accepted the offer just the same._

_"Better?" Clint asked after awhile._

_As he watched, Bucky's tensed face softened, even if it's only minutely. "Better."_

_"It better," Clint grumbled, "It's my favorite chocolate."_

* * *

 "Oh," was Clint's eloquent response as soon as the memory faded away.

"Yeah, this is your favorite chocolate," Bucky held out the paper bag again, "So this is for you."

Clint shot Bucky an incredulous look. "But I promised to get it for you, because you mentioned it the other day!"

"You took too long!" Bucky shot back, "So I thought I was gonna get one for you to surprise you."

"You surprised me, alright," Clint muttered, then aloud, he said, "You know what, Bucky? Let's just share the chocolate."

Why didn't they think of that earlier?

Oh, that's right. They were busy fighting over it.

"Tower's roof?"

"Tower's roof."

"So... It's a date?"

"It's a date."


End file.
